


Chat Meeting

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video Chat with Stranger, chatroulette, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz meet on an online site due to the insistence of Prowl's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> InMoNochrome requested another thing. I was definitely happy to oblige this one. (Also, reviews are loved!) Her request:
> 
> InMoNochrome: Chatroulette is somewhat like Skype but with random people you don't know, don't have to video chat but you can. You get a lot of creepers on the site. Anyway, Jazz and Prowl meet in a site like this; Prowl's friends convince him to do it. Jazz just does it for fun, sometimes meeting creepers, sometimes nice characters. Do it for fun just to see the responses gotten. Can mix it up with maybe Prowl a little overcharged. Maybe start as just a text chat switches to video call? Friends fall into recharge, overcharged, while Prowl keeps chatting with random (Jazz) bot. Then Prowl asks to see him so they video chat…

Prowl gave a sour glare at his friends. Why had they convinced him to do this? Well, he knew why, but how? After a moment, he decided it wasn't worth the effort of thinking about it. He rolled his optics as he turned to his laptop.

"Remind me why I'm doing this before I stop," demanded the Praxian grumpily, doorwings twitching down as he logged onto the cursed website.

"It'll be interesting! Come on, just five minutes, please?!" begged a femme Praxian, whose mate nodded in agreement.

Prowl clicked that little button that said "start." He only hoped he didn't get any creepy people to talk to… chat with.

The screen showing his person he would chat with remained blank as an "online" symbol popped up on his screen. For a moment, neither of them typed a word. Eventually though, the pleasant warmth buzzing in the back of his helm pushed him to type something.

/Hi?/ tentatively sent Prowl.

/Hi!/ practically chirped the other. /Call me Jazz! ^_^/

/Can call me Prowl…/ Behind him, Prowl's friends laughed at the ellipsis he'd put.

/You're going to be one of the ones that don't talk much, aren't you?/ sent Jazz.

/Ah, yes; I don't know what to say…/ Thoughts ran through his helm about what he could say, what he didn't want to say, and what he wanted to say. He wanted to say why he was on the site, but he didn't exactly want to offend his friends.

/^_^/ A pause occurred, as if Jazz was struggling for something to say. /Well, feel free to say anything you like, except private stuff, of course./

/Please don't be putting that emoticon every five seconds, then,/ requested Prowl.

/Serious type, aren't you?/

The femmes watching his conversation giggled, saying, "That one's a character already!"

"Oh, be quiet," muttered Prowl, resting his helm on his servo as he thought of what to say.

He sent: /Of course. Life wouldn't be any fun without some seriousness./

/O-kay… you have me confused with that. Explain?/

Prowl could practically see confused optics staring at the screen. He smiled slightly, eager to explain how he thought. His friends had started talking amongst themselves again, leaving him free to not be agitated about them watching him, /Well, I figure if all of life is made of fun, it'd eventually get boring, right?/

/I guess so. A bout of seriousness makes waiting for fun funner, huh?/

It was Prowl's turn to send: /^_^/

* * *

Jazz grinned as his emote was turned against him, not that he minded much. It was all in good fun. This mech, Prowl, was proving to be quite entertaining. The mech seemed somewhat shy, Jazz admitted. Perhaps he'd never tried this type of chat before? Jazz decided he'd ask.

Prowl's response: /No, I've never done this before. I barely even chat with my friends like this…/

/You having fun?/ asked Jazz curiously, tilting his helm though nobody could see.

/Sort of./

/Aw, what's that mean? I'm not entertaining enough?/ pouted Jazz, eager for this mech's response.

/My friends are annoying me, but I don't want to tell them to leave. Any suggestions?/ Jazz could practically taste the exasperation in Prowl's words.

/Can you go to another room?/ asked Jazz, biting his lip as he stared at the screen.

/…/

Chuckling, Jazz asked again, /Did you even think of that?/

/…No. Be right back, then./

/K./

* * *

Prowl gathered his laptop's power cord, bundling it up as he grabbed the mouse, and then the laptop itself. He turned in his chair, frowning again at his friends, who all appeared passed out either on the floor or some seat.

Wobbly, the Praxian stood up, holding his laptop in his servos as he made his way around his friends. Making it to his berth room, he sighed, setting his laptop on his desk.

/Back,/ he sent.

/Awesome! Now~ Where were we?/

Prowl snickered, feeling a flush creep up on his cheeks as he questioned Jazz about music. He could practically hear Jazz's perkiness in the mech's response. They continued messaging each other back and forth for a few hours, much to Prowl's happiness.

/tired,/ commented Jazz, /but you're too fun to talk to for me to go to bed…/

/Really?/ asked Prowl, surprised at the statement.

/Really,/ confirmed Jazz. /Though I really ought to go to recharge./

/Wait…/ pleaded the Praxian.

/What? -_-' Tired,/ protested the Polyhexian.

/I know; I know; I am too… but… vid chat?/ tentatively asked Prowl, who was nearly vibrating from his nervousness. Jazz took a while to respond, and Prowl thought that perhaps the mech had fallen asleep.

/Sure, I guess…/

Quickly setting up his camera, Prowl initiated the chat.

* * *

For once in his adult life, Jazz was nervous. The reason? He was going to vid chat to someone he didn't know. As the vid screen loaded, Jazz twisted his servos against each other. After a few moments, a white and black Praxian appeared on the screen, and Jazz's spark fluttered. A Praxian? So handsome and graceful, at least normally, but no Praxian would willingly talk to a Polyhexian and Kaonite half-breed like him. Jazz silently prayed that the mech wouldn't notice his heritage through the vid screen.

They stayed silent for a moment, each taking in the other's countenance. Finally, Jazz waved shyly, ducking his helm. "Hi, Prowl," he murmured, lifting his helm only to lower it again at the smile the other wore.

"Hey, Jazz," greeted Prowl, a familiar slur to his voice.

The astonished words escaped Jazz before he could think about them, "Are you drunk?"

Prowl blinked, tilting his helm to the side in some confusion. "Possibly. I did drink some high grade while we were chatting. I do not normally, though. My friends convinced me to."

"The same friends that were annoying you?" asked Jazz, smirking slightly at the other's nod. The Polyhexian laughed, asking Prowl another question, which was answered and something was asked in return. This continued for a while.

When Jazz finally realized what time it was (it being roughly an hour past sunrise), he cursed, "Oh, slag!" Slapping a palm to his face, he told Prowl somewhat urgently, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. If I don't, I could be late for work. And I didn't get any sleep tonight."

"Wait!" interrupted Prowl pleadingly.

"What is it?" asked Jazz, twitching slightly.

"Can we exchange emails, please? I'd love to talk to you again," requested the Praxian, ducking his helm somewhat.

Despite himself, Jazz giggled, "Oh, sure, why not? Here's mine." He rattled his off both out loud and on the chat, Prowl doing the same. They said their goodbyes, staring at the other for a moment before logging off of their respective sides of the chat. Jazz stood up from his chair, one thought of two on the forefront of his processor: he couldn't wait to talk to Prowl again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl awkwardly video chats with Jazz's brother and ends up chatting with Jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so ChrysCare asked me to continue the Chatroulette meeting between Prowl and Jazz. Sometime last year I think, we were on a MeetingWords pad with InMoNochrome, and they ganged up to force me to write this. ^_^ Plus SilenceoftheLlamas asked for this also sometime last year, I believe; I am so sorry for not writing it sooner. Jazz and Prowl weren't cooperating, neither have I had the will to write much. I had more planned but I decided that y'all were made to wait long enough.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this anyway.

Humming in delight, Prowl cleaned up his room, wanting to hopefully make a good impression on Jazz. He knew his room hadn’t been that clean when he’d last video chatted with the mech, though Jazz probably thought that it was naturally that messy. “That messy” being a few datapads tossed on the floor and a blanket ruffled half on the couch. He didn’t really have all that much stuff, honestly tried not to acquire many things.

With a soft, surprising chirp, he spun around in his chair at his desk. Yay~ One step closer to talking to Jazz again~!

Quickly he stomped down the large smile on his face, and logged onto the site. He was hoping to see Jazz, though he knew there was actually only a small chance of that happening. He had Jazz’s email and Khype address, but Jazz had dared him to try this site again. So he would, simple as that.

A sigh escaped him, he knew that the chances of him getting Jazz again was quite slim, practically nothing. He clicked “start” and waited for the server to pick him up a video caller.

Moments later, a mech appeared on the video screen. The blue mech with his red visor looked like a host mech, someone who could split their sparks and create symbiotes or find symbiotes.

“Greetings,” said the mech rather tonelessly.

“Ah, hello.” Prowl’s wings twitched awkwardly.

The mech shifted forward and typed something.

//As I’m not good at speaking aloud, what do you say to us just typing back and forth?//

That had definitely not been what he’d been expecting. Prowl blinked as the message appeared on his screen and typed back, //I’m not good at speaking aloud either… so typing back and forth is good.//

//:)//  
//How long have you been on here?//

//Not too long,// responded Prowl, //Neither have I done this many times, either.//

//I have been doing this for a long time. My older bother pushed me into it some time back…//

Prowl reread that a couple times.

//Oops. I meant “brother” though at times he’s quite a bother as well.//

//Amusing,// responded Prowl with a look of amusement, //What’s your name? Mine’s Prowl.//

//Mine is Soundwave; my brother’s is Jazz.//

Prowl perked up at that. //Really? I know a Jazz, too.//

//Interesting. He and I are half-brothers, so we don’t look that similar. He’s older than me by about 97 vorns.//

//I have a couple siblings, Bluestreak and Smokescreen. I’m older than both of them. I was actually an adult when they were sparked.// The Praxian smiled fondly at the thought of his brothers.

//Are you close with them?//

//Surprisingly enough, yes. I am.// Prowl paused, waiting for a response before he sent, //So how old is your sibling Jazz now?//

//He’s 9,999 vorns. He can’t wait until he’s 10,000.//

//Why?//

//Jazz gets teased at his work for not being a true adult yet. He’s got less than half a vorn left until they can’t tease him like that anymore.//

//I don’t get it… :/ //

//What don’t you get, Prowl?// Soundwave tilted his helm, amused at the use of the emote though not showing it.

//In Praxus, about 4,500 vorns is considered adult, though young. It is not that way in your culture?//

//Ah. No. He lives in Polyhex, I usually in Kaon, and for him 10,000 vorns is considered being a young adult. May I ask how many vorns you are?// There was a story behind the number, but Soundwave didn’t think about sharing it unless Prowl asked. Jazz actually considered himself to already be an adult, since he was so close to honestly being one.

//I am 101,395 vorns.//

//… Wow. You’re a lot older than us.//

//Indeed,// a small smile crossed his face, more of a twitch of his lips than anything else, //roughly 10.141 times older than Jazz, and 10.240 times older than you.//

//Quick processors,// complimented Soundwave, though he wasn’t quite sure what to think of the fast division.

Before Prowl could think of a response, Soundwave sent an //Oh, no…//.

“What?” he asked aloud, his sensorwings twitching in uncertainty.

“Jazz is home,” answered Soundwave while typing, //I’m actually in his house right now, currently visiting him. He had to run out to get some, uh, stuff, to make goodies with. I forgot what he actually said he needed.//

Prowl had a bit of hope that this Jazz was the same one as the one he’d previously spoken to, but unless Soundwave introduced them, he couldn’t be sure. //What’s he making?//

//Muffins with crystal energon chunks, if I remember correctly. They’ll probably be bronze crystals.//

//So he likes sweets?// inquired Prowl, his optics brightening.

//Yes, he loves them.// 

//Do you like them?// Prowl wondered if the other would mind if he sent some hardy Praxian goodies to them.

//Eh, not so much. I’m not much of a sweet fan. Never really cared for it.//

“Hey, ‘Wave, how you want your goodies?” was suddenly shouted, making Soundwave jump visibly in his seat.

//I should really be used to that by now.// “Like normal, Jazz,” he called back in monotone.

“Okay!” chirped the perky voice.

Prowl’s sensorwings tilted up, his curiosity lifting its head. “That sounds just like that mech I spoke to.”

//Well there aren’t many mechs named Jazz… so it might be the Jazz you ran into.//

//Can I speak to him when he gets done?// Prowl hesitantly typed.

//Certainly, if he doesn’t mind.//

//Yay.//

As if on some silent agreement, they both settled back to do other things while keeping the video chat open.

\--

“Muffins are done!” Jazz shouted up to his older brother as he scooped the sweet muffins onto a plate. They were mini muffins, the size he loved best, and had tiny crystal berries embedded throughout them plus a streusel topping. “How many you want?”

“Requested, five plus drink and your presence,” was the monotone response.

“Aww, bro, I’m touched!” squealed the very happy Jazz as he got their snacks ready. He hopped up the stairs with two plates and two glasses of youngling-grade energon in servo (because youngling grade was just the best grade to have goodies with).

As he hummed a little song, he jauntily hopped up the stairs to deliver the goodies. “Here I come!”

Because he was looking down at the tray of goodies to make sure he didn’t spill them, he didn’t see the Praxian on his brother’s screen. “Here, bro,” grinned Jazz as he set down a cup and a plate at his brother’s desk. When he finally looked up after setting his own plate and drink down on the nightstand beside the berth, he gasped in surprise.

Soundwave was video chatting, probably some random person to him, but Jazz recognized him. “Prowl?” He quickly stood up to get in the view of the camera.

A hopeful smile flashed onto the Praxian’s face, “Jazz?”

“Prowl!” Jazz joyfully squeaked as Soundwave quickly vacated the room after gathering his muffins and energon, probably going downstairs to the kitchen, “Oh, how surprising!” he clapped his servos together, “You and my bro do the same random chat, and you got each other!”

Prowl blinked at the cheerful words and guardedly asked, “Are you on a sugar high?”

“You think this is me on a sugar high? Mech, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet!” Jazz grinned at him.

“Oh, I haven’t?” Prowl’s lip twitched up, like he couldn’t imagine Jazz even more excitable.

“Nope,” Jazz giggled, “so, wanna talk about where we both live?” Maintaining a grin on his face, he shrugged at Prowl.

“All right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to offer ideas, especially on how they could meet in real life.


End file.
